


4. Love

by stonerskittles



Series: OT3 Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Kevin a long time to realise that the boys don’t say I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4. Love

It takes Kevin a long time to realise that the boys don’t say I love you.

Not with their words, at least.

They say it with their actions, when Sam hides the whiskey and brews a pot of coffee instead, sets it in front of Dean with his serious stare and determined eyes until eventually, there’s no whiskey in the house to hide. Or how Dean makes a point to remember the date of Jess’ death, spends the day in bed with Sam just holding him.

When they’re battling a monster, and there’s no hesitation before jumping in front of their other, no matter if they were fighting each other ten minutes before.

They have a bond that’s deeper than brothers, deeper than blood; they’re soulmates.

It gets a little more complicated when Kevin becomes involved.

He doesn’t remember when he fell for them, couldn’t give you an exact date or memory, just knows that one day they were just Sam and Dean to him, then one day they were more.

Soon, he figures out that he means the same to them, after Dean nearly dies saving him, shrugs awkwardly afterwards and says “you’re family,” while Sam nods behind him, arms wrapped around his brother’s waist to support him.

Sam is the one to make the first move, technically.  

Kevin knows that they’re fucking, has always known really, and he knows that they know he knows, but they don’t talk about it. They’re don’t kiss in front of him, never touch in places siblings usually wouldn’t, so when he finds them fucking on the couch, in plain view, Kevin isn’t ashamed of the high pitched squeak he lets out.

He realises they’re putting on a show for him, how can they not be, when Dean has his back to Sam’s chest, hips gyrating and moaning like a whore. His mouth is open, lips pink and swollen, begging to have a cock slide between them, but it’s Sam who has his attention.

Dean has his eyes closed, head tilted back onto his brother’s shoulder, but Sam is looking right at him, eyes dark and intense as they grip Dean’s hips, guide his movements. It sends a shiver down his spine, makes him wish he was in Dean’s place.

The rest of the night is kind of a blur, flashes of large hands caressing him, a warm mouth around his cock as another one slides into him.

But it’s not love, not at first. If anything, he thinks it’s their twisted way of showing him he’s family, that they care.

Eventually though, it is.. They still don’t say it, but now Kevin is included in their wordless declarations of love.

They show it when Kevin is between them, when Sam is pressing butterfly kisses into his shoulder and Dean is fingering him, slowly and carefully. They show it as they make him come, with their mouth, their fingers, their cocks. When they watch bad lifetime movies with minimal complaint, even though they claim to hate it.  

In turn, Kevin shows the boys he loves them too. Buys Dean’s favourite bubble bath (Dean doesn’t ask for it, and Kevin doesn’t mention that be bought it. Just places it in Dean’s bathroom because he knows Dean is still a little sensitive about it.) He finds rare books for Sam, century old volumes that cost an arm and a leg, but it’s worth it when he sees Sam’s face light up.

So maybe they don’t say I love you aloud, a lifetime of losing loved ones making them unable to say it, but they don’t have to. Everything else they do is enough, and Kevin wouldn’t change it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi.


End file.
